Ice Bolt
| image = | rarity = Uncommon | type = Combat Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Strikes the target unit with a Cold Damage attack. }} Ice Bolt is an Uncommon Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, at an enemy unit. For the spell will strike the target with a Magical Bolt delivering points of Cold Damage. Up to additional Mana points may be spent increasing the strength of this bolt, with each adding . Effects Ice Bolt fires a powerful bolt that delivers Cold Damage to its target. The spell may be cast with additional input to increase damage proportionally. The Bolt When Ice Bolt is cast at an enemy unit during combat, a magical blue bolt will swiftly descend from the sky and strike that unit. The bolt delivers Cold Damage to the target based on the amount of the casting Wizard invests in the spell. The minimum strength of the bolt is . This value is used when the spell is cast at its base Casting Cost of . Each additional spent on the spell increases the strength of the bolt by , for a maximum possible potency of . The Ice Bolt is considered to be a Ranged Attack originating from off-map (i.e. not from any of the units on the battlefield). It does not suffer any penalties for range, so each strength point has a chance of inflicting to the enemy unit. Therefore, a minimal Ice Bolt delivers about on average, while a fully-powered Ice Bolt delivers about on average. The enemy unit may block this attack using its score, as per the normal Ranged Combat rules. This attack delivers Cold Damage. Therefore, targets possessing the Cold Immunity ability do not suffer any damage from the Ice Bolt. Usage Ice Bolt may only be cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at an enemy unit. While you may target any enemy unit, units possessing the Cold Immunity ability are not affected by the spell - wasting valuable . The casting Wizard may add up to to the spell's Casting Cost in order to increase its potency. Each beyond the spell's base cost of will add a bonus to the strength of the attack. The casting Wizard may not spend more than he has in his Mana pool, nor spend more than his current remaining Spell Skill allows. Ice Bolt is shown on screen as a tiny blue spark with a shimmering blue trail, flying down from the sky and impacting with the targeted unit. Damage is dealt immediately on impact. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Ice Bolt may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Ice Bolt as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Ice Bolt has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Ice Bolt spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Ice Bolt is the most basic direct-attack spell in the repertoire. It is very useful for hurting most units, and is obviously better when more is invested into it. A particularly lucky application of a full-strength Ice Bolt can dispatch a mid-level Fantastic Creature on the spot, or eradicate an entire Normal Unit. Category:Combat Instants Category:Nature